Jeff's Reign Jeff the Killer vs Chris the Killer
by Ash-The-Gamer272
Summary: Chris is kinda messed up in the head. She has been through a lot of trauma! Jeff the Killer decided he would show his ugly mug again after many years of not being around. Chris hates him because he killed her parents when she was a child. Her friend Nikita shows up, Goku makes an appearance, and her bestie is Ticci Toby? It's NOT the best story, mostly because I cant write so yeah.
1. Renewed Ties

**_Chapter 1_**

I was running at my fastest pace when it happened he came out of nowhere and then we both found ourselves on the cold, hard, and wet sidewalk. The guy I collided with stood up and continued running until he disappeared between the fog and the trees of deadmans woods. My name is Chris Williams and I used to be your average teenager but that all changed on that one particular night. I didn't get a very good glimpse of the guy but I do remember some of what he looked like. I remember he had bleach white skin, and he wore a white hoodie with black pants and black high tops. After I stood up and brushed myself off I noticed a bloody pen knife lying on the ground a few feet away from where we had collided. So I walked over picked it up and continued to run home. After I got home I started to do some research on the guy that I collided with and discovered that I had found the guy that I HATED most in the world. I had found Jeff the killer the same man who had killed my parents 12 years ago. After rocketing out of my chair and packing a bag of supply's that I would need especially his own knife because that's the only one of his weaknesses that I know of I fled out the door not knowing what I was about to go up against. It was 4:00 in the morning a typical cold, dark, and rainy night for everyone except me. I ran down the same road that we collided on and stopped and stared at the same spot where he had disappeared into the woods. After a few minutes of remembering what had happened I ran into the woods tracking him down. After about ten minutes of running hopelessly through the trees I found a trail of footsteps leading to an abandoned mansion that looked like it had been burned down so I cracked open the door went inside and heard a noise that sounded like glass breaking on the third floor. So I crept up the stairs and said shyly but clearly "Hello is anyone here?" and I heard a faint but deep voice say "Go to Sleep." Then the door in front of me flew open and Jeff lounged out at me gashing my side open. He ran past me down the stairs bolting into the kitchen and then out the back door and into the yard. I ran down the stairs chasing after him and wound up in the middle of the back yard. He stepped out from behind a tree and lounged at me once more but this time I managed to block it. I tripped him and made him fall then I ran home and locked all the windows and doors. The next day I went to school and everybody asked me what had happened so I just said that I fell on a piece of glass but my friends still worried about me because of my condition. My best friend Toby sat by me on the bus that day. He tried to be extra careful but always managed to somehow bump my wound on accident. The adorable part was he would apologize for everytime I said ow even if it was my fault. About 2 stops before mine Toby called his grandma and asked if he could get off with me she said yes as long as he was home before 7:00 she said that she was making lasagna his favorite for supper. So me and Toby both got off the bus that after noon. Later things went downhill me and my friends had a slumber party that's when Toby's grandpa had a heart attack so he had to spend the night with us. They all kept calling him Ticci Toby then something snapped inside of Toby and he went ballistic! After about 5 minutes of insanity from Toby I finally managed to calm him down by then everyone had went home. In panic I tried to repair the damages to my room but it was no use there were 4-5 holes in the walls and as if that wasn't enough there was tons of broken glass everywhere! By the time Toby had gotten me out of panic mode I had already managed to slice both my arms open on accident 8 or 9 times. Then I felt a rush of energy something that I had never felt before I glance at Toby with concern he glanced back and asked me "Chris what's wrong?" in response I said "He's here." Toby cocked his head in confusion and said "Who's here?" I stood up and walked over to the window with caution. I saw Jeff's blood stained hood fly around the corner of the house along with the rest of him "As I suspected…" I said thinking out loud "…He's been following me stalking me since last night." Toby looked cautious and concerned by now I walked away from the window and continued "But why?" after about 30 minutes I heard a noise that sounded like gunfire in the back yard so I got up ran to my window and what I saw I couldn't explain. I slowly walked back to my bed, flopped down and drifted off to sleep. The next morning I wake up to Toby in the kitchen making waffles. Before we left I ran back into my room snatching up my MP3 and iPhone 5 then I ran out the door with Toby. We had barely made the bus I was listening to Three Days Grace when I spotted Jeff out of the corner of my eye but then I realized that it was just my friend James I looked at Toby and said "Keep your eyes open for Jeff." He turned put both hands on my shoulders and said "I shall not disappoint you master" I just smiled and punched him in the arm jokingly in response then I said more seriously now "I mean it Toby this is like skateboarding important to me." After that he put both his hands up and said "OK I'm being serious now alright!" I started to text my friend Daniel when I noticed he was staring at everyone on the bus I flicked him on the head and said "I didn't mean stalk the entire bus goofball!" he just smiled and said "I'm not stalking I'm analyzing." After we got to school I noticed that everyone was crowding around a new student an old friend of mine her name was Nikita Kinroff I ran towards her and yelled out "Nikita!Nikita!" she turned her head and jumped with excitement she ran towards me and said "Chris! I can't believe you're here!" we met in the center of the room and hugged each other then my teacher Mr. Harper walked over and asked us, "Do you to know each other?" I smiled and said, "This is an old friend of mine." He smiled and said, "Well since you to know each other, Chris you wouldn't mind showing Nikita around the school would you?" I glanced at him for a long hard moment in awkward silence then I broke it by saying, "Of course not! Besides me and Nikita have some catching up to do!" he just smiled and said, "Very well then but stay out of trouble you to and I mean it!" I said, "Ok!" as Nikita was dragging me out the door.

 _ **Sorry! This is the crappiest story ever! It's my first FanFic so please dont hate me! I know it sucks, I dont plan on keeping this one to long so it's all good! Anyway I have plans for a whole new FanFic! Just please don't judge! Love you guys! 3 :P**_


	2. STORY CANCELED! NEW STORY IN PROGRESS!

_**Sorry but I've decided to not finish this story…(mostly because it sucks…) I'm not gonna take it down but I'm also not going to update it because it's just taking to long and I give up on it...sorry!**_

 _ **But if you're interested here's a sneak peak on one of my other stories I'm working on...it's an OC but you know what...I could care less...oh well...here's the peak-**_

 _I picked him up again, "Who are you?" I hissed between gritted teeth. The man just smiled at me deviously and spoke with a ice cold voice, "You'll find out in time Ash…" I could practically feel my eyes grow twice their size as I dropped him and backed away as he laughed maniacally. All I was thinking was, 'They've found me...no no no NO! They...there's no way...I've been off the radar for 7 yea-...no...HE..is dead...right?'_

 _ **Hope you guys will like this one...I already like it but then again...I like lots of stuff...the story itself won't go up for a while but you know...oh well...it'll be up eventually! I PROMISE! Well...bye guys! 3**_


End file.
